The present invention relates to an audio-vocal integrator apparatus, i.e. an apparatus which enables a good development of the function of listening of a subject to be obtained, and, correlatively, the functions of the language which logically follow therefrom to be aroused.
According to the so-called "Tomatis" effect and as consequence of this effect, it is known that any modification in the auditive supply applied to a subject, i.e. in the sound information which he/she receives, induces a transformation of his/her vocal supply, i.e. of the physical characteristics of the sound message which he/she emits by speaking or singing. This verified and easily verifiable fact requires, however, particular conditions to be, on the one hand, faithfully realised and, on the other hand, memorised and reproduced with the same fidelity, i.e. to some extent to be integrated and fully restituted. It is readily appreciated that these conditions may be established only from a particular knowledge of the mechanisms of hearing.
It is presently known that the ear is already operational in its vestibular functions of balance and cochlear functions of hearing in the uterus. Thus, the ear is essentially built, as demonstrated by phylogenesis, on the mode of perception in an aquatic medium. Its subsequent problem, when the baby is born, is then centred on the fact that it must pass from hearing in an aquatic medium to hearing in an aerial medium and that, consequently, it must adapt itself to this aerial hearing. This new adaptation can only be effected as a function of what was acquired whilst in the uterus, i.e. based on the mechanisms of the inner ear itself bathing in a liquid medium both surrounding it and contained in its own inner structure.
Thus, to understand and possibly start the adaptation of the ear to aerial hearing, it is necessary to aid the middle and outer ear to organise themselves with a view to this new perception. To this end, the conditions required are often difficult to totalize, as the influences of all types, such as emotional, family, social and cultural, risk hindering the process of adaptation.